Arise: A Necromancer
by DougieMoMo
Summary: Perseus Jackson. Birthed, by- oh? Her? Guess we are in for something a little different. Includes a little darker Percy, with different powers, yet the same old guy. Percabeth.
1. Introductions I

**First story Ladies and Gents. No idea how this will pan out, as it was just a spur of the moment type of thing. It won't be the best, but I hope I can bring you a semi satisfactory story. Thank you. All rights belong to Uncle Rick…**

* * *

Tranquility and serenity could be described as any onlooker could see in the little rural park in California. To be fair, images can tell a story, but not all of it. It was around 6:00 a.m. when little Perseus Jackson arose, inside a make shift crib hastily built by some would say a well-organized man. We will get back to Jackson later.

Jonathan Jones was a wealthy, crisp, business man that enjoyed all things luxurious, as he owned a multi-billion-dollar company under the name of Atlantis. This was a popular Aquarium that held only the finest of sea animals. Surely, he would be smart and kind also?

Well, know to be frank. Jonathan was rude, albeit cunning, but a dumb fuck at most times. Most do not know the man personally, but if civilians would like to know you can ask all the women he has slept with, who for sure has only done the deed do to his looks. It was a messy morning for Jonathan, as the beautiful mysterious women he had slept with a few days before, had left a note with a baby attached, which certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

Still, he did not care for children much, his or not, he would abandon them like he had always done before, never realizing the horrible act of this. You can blame his past, as he too was abandoned when young, but still does not justify his actions. Yet, he always managed to convince himself that it was for the better. Either or Jones simply did not care.

In the looks department, Jonathan had beautiful sea green eyes, and a tanned complexion due to the Californian Sun. A lean yet muscular build bottomed his almost perfectly shaped nose, along with full lips that almost taunted onlookers. With dark hair hanging over his head, shaggy in a regal way, cut around the sides to fit the modern look. Again, remember Jonathan is a Dickhead. D-i-c-k-h-e-a-d. He abandons his children remember?

Once Jonathan had gotten over the confusion of a baby at his doorstep, he slowly realized that he had slept with this woman baby nights before, and science says that women had to produce this specimen for about nine months. Something was not adding up.

But, with a little Greek persuasion, he set his eyes forward for what to do with this baby. (Perseus's loving mother of course, you did not think she was going to abandon him completely, did you?) The rich man stepped out of his cozy home and traveled to a distant park to drop the baby off.

Well, that was what he would have done if he did not have special men to do things like this for him. Quickly, Jonathan called his men to dump this baby at a park using any crib that came up, but to just dispose of Perseus as he wished. Leaving it to die, as all his other children had. Cute.

* * *

At the edge of a purple colored slide, at the ripe time of 6:00 a.m. Samantha, the owner of a not very well renowned foster care home, was looking at one might call a sobbing baby. Whether it be the tears flying down it's pale cheeks, or the ear ripping noises coming out of its mouth, the aged woman was staring intently at its features. Quite the beautiful baby, she noted.

Grabbing the flimsy crib that it was in, Samantha trekked down to her foster care home. Only to greet the children that were actually still sleeping, the tired suckers they were. Screaming at them to wake up one room at a time, she eventually arose the six children in total, well adding a seventh with the baby in her arms. Introducing everyone to the baby, she began to prepare breakfast for the children and her newest addition.

Studying her newest addition, she noted the little features it had, thinking that 9/10 families would love to adopt such a sweet looking baby. As he played with his food, something fell out of his little sleeve that distracted her from his masquerades. Getting up, she grabbed the paper that fell out of his sleeve, and brought attention to the name that had found its way on the paper.

Perseus Jackson.

Hm.

Interesting. So the little one had a name, she thought.

Maybe this baby can get out real soon.

* * *

A few months later, onlookers can find a couple walking in a foster care home, looking to adopt a child due to their own complications, someone young preferably.

At this point in time, little Perseus had grown just a little, showing signs of good health and sorts. This was good for Samantha, as she had been waiting for a day like this.

Once the couple had been introduced to little Perseus, they fell in love. With his little sea green eyes, down to his chubby cheeks, it had been just what they were looking for. Immediately adopting the baby, they could not wait to cherish this baby. Or so they wished.

Perseus was months old, and of course was not normal. As a demigod, this comes with problems, and mishaps. Of course, when Perseus's step-mother cheated on his step-father, things would not fall so smoothly. This occurred only a few years after the baby was adopted, and his step-father had turned to drugs to help ease his pain. Which only worsened. This was not so bad of course, because of the 'husbands' actions before things turned for the worse. He had given Samantha back this now three-year-old child, expecting himself to blow up due to so much pain.

He later committed suicide, thus ending the lives of the first family that Perseus had been adopted into.

Some months later, Perseus was quite the energetic 3-year-old, not really understanding what had happened just months ago, waiting to meet another family. He did not really make friends with the other children in the foster home. Their count was around 4 children at the moment, which was low. Good, thought Samantha. She never disliked children getting adopted. Except in Perseus's case. That was quite unlucky and sad, that family.

Getting adopted into another family was quite the ordeal as a three-year-old. Well, if your Perseus. Quite ecstatic to meet another family again. But, as the fates predicted he had been screwed over again, as they had both died in a car accident just a year after he had been adopted. Tragic.

This time Perseus somewhat understood the concept of what had occurred. Don't let the energetic demeanor fool you, as he was quite the intelligent four-year-old. Well, four and a half in little Perseus's opinion. Nevertheless, this was where we could see a change in his attitude as he had been dipping lower and lower below the line of happy and fun child.

Samantha had accepted Perseus back right away, surprised as she had never thought she would have seen him again. It really was sad to see, and worried her for Perseus's future. He was also showing signs of isolation, as he had greeted no one in the home once arriving.

Just two months later, Perseus had been adopted into another home, fully expecting bad things to happen of course. How right he was at this point.

Perseus's caretaker was scum of the Earth. Someone who most would feel did not really deserve to breathe on this Earth. Yet, he had fun with Perseus. Let it be known that images never tell the full story.

When Samantha had met Gabe, he had shown up as this fat, heartwarming guy who would take care of Percy, not expecting him to be what he truly was. So, she let Gabe with Percy. What a mistake that would be.

Throughout a long and terrible 2 years Perseus was mentally and physically abused by quite the monster, by the name of Gabe. Perseus was told he did not deserve to know Gabe's last name. How that worked, Perseus did not know why but it only served to hurt him more.

How did Gabe get away with this for an entire 2 years? Well 5-year-old children can be quite complicated, and some just do not want to share their feelings, or can't. In Perseus's case, he was an all-around jokester at times, convincingly demonstrating his 'happiness'.

He hid his emotions when he got home, and was strangely absent from school multiple times. What Perseus was really doing was healing, as Gabe instructed.

And only he and Gabe knew what Perseus was really feeling.

Whether the Gods had blessed the demigod's life, Gabe had been killed by a hit and run driver which in turn left Percy alone in Gabe's unkempt house for a week. There was enough food for that much time at the very least, but Perseus did not know Gabe had been killed, and had not ran away thinking Gabe would come after him.

Nevertheless, after a week of trying to organize his mind (Which was not even close to enough time needed) Perseus had been found by a couple who was walking around the property, surveying the community in the purpose of buying a new house here.

Let it be known, Percy was quite the crybaby in his child years.

For the next two months, Perseus had a similar experience he had with Samantha. Healing himself as best as he could. Still, he was devising a plan. To escape. To run away.

Something was just nudging at his mind to go free himself from the trapped cage that was a home, with nightmares constantly plaguing his mind of Gabe and his horrible-no.

Perseus hated to think about him. But Gabe would never leave his mind. So, he would have to just leave things that reminded him of Gabe.

As much as the loving couple helped him get back on his feet, Perseus knew they couldn't heal him. He just wanted something new. So, go find he did. Packing a bag with essential yet minimal items he stepped foot out to begin an adventure. To hopefully find himself, well as much as a lonely seven-year-old could.

* * *

**That's a wrap! So how did it go? These are just introductions, so I was not too detailed... Nevertheless, any mistakes? Things I should change? Lemme know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Introductions II Meeting New People

**Back for another one. Very early update but I still have some ideas fresh, do not want them to go bad... you know the drill. All rights to Rick. Still seeing where I am going with this, thanks for the favorites and and follows. Also that review! Now, story time.**

* * *

(2 Months Later)

Perseus was drinking water by an absurdly large oak tree. He was located in a dense forest somewhere in California, he could not remember exactly where. It was around early morning, after another sleepless night. After his tirades with Gabe, Perseus had realized that there were mean people on this Earth. Mean.

He hadn't met anyone nicer than Samantha. That was saying something. She could be quite the old hag sometimes. Nevertheless, his traumatic experience over at the walrus's home have shaped him. How mature could a seven-year-old be? Well, ask Gabe. He would tell you how Perseus survived his fun time.

Throughout the very little months he was in this forest, Perseus had realized a few things. One, he could see very well in the dark. At first, he had though that it was normal, the school he went to was not very good at explaining certain subjects. Two, he had very good control over his sleep.

More than the average person at least. He could fall asleep in seconds, or prevent himself from falling asleep for some time.

Thirdly, he loved the dark. While Perseus could see very well in the dark, he appreciated its tendencies more than what some other kids back at his school did. At Gabe's house, the child tended to stare into the night sky, loving its gloomy yet serene feel. Something he could relate to.

Perseus had basically survived off of random animals, he was not fed as much as he should be, but he had to eat. Some of the animals that he had ate were fast and nimble, and for some reason he could tell where they were almost going, or that way, he could almost predict their movements.

Interesting.

Holding on to that thought, an ant crawled on his hand. Watching it crawl up his arm made him wonder what it would be like to be this insignificant.

Did he really have to wonder? His parents had left him anyways. Not that it bothered him too much, Samantha had already explained that some things happened

That couple that took care of him were really nice too.

Suddenly, Perseus's barely developed danger senses blared, forcing him to jump up and dive forward. Looking back to the source of his sudden awareness, Perseus saw the most ugly, unimaginable dog like figure, clawing at where he previously sat. In his mind, a random word appeared, _Hellhound. _

Not knowing where that came from, he set forth to do the task that most sane people would do in his situation. Not that he was very sane, but he was scared. The little boy ran.

He could almost feel the breath of the newly named _Hellhound_ on his behind, ready to chomp a piece of Perseus away, weird thrilling him to no end.

As much as the nightmares plagued him when he did sleep, and as much as he wanted them to end, Perseus did not want to die. He was too young. Even if he was sad at times, he wanted to explore some more. Find some nicer people.

He was sure there would be some like Samantha. Maybe even better.

Diving to the right, Perseus took a glance at the disgusting being to his left and tried to look for something to at least hurt the monster in some way.

Finding a weirdly sharp stick, Perseus threw it as hard as he could, which barely scratched the hellhound. Grabbing another weirdly sharpened stick, Perseus threw it with a cry, which nailed it right in its ugly snout.

This knocked its head back, angering the monster. Again, this was something in Perseus's favor, remembering how Gabe sometimes got angry he got clumsy.

Know the savageness that would come from the hellhound, Perseus waited for it to charge and immediately jumped to the right, the hellhound barely missing by an inch.

The scared yet oddly brave kid kicked the hellhound with a cry, surprisingly receiving a yelp, which gave him time to run and grab something he used to skin animals with. Again, how he knew how to skin animals Perseus did not know, as it was purely instinctual.

Rummaging through his bag as fast as he could, Perseus adopted a frightened expression as he heard some running coming from the direction of the hellhound. He had only gained about 10 seconds on the hellhound, which was not a lot.

Gripping the knife in his hand, Perseus turned only to be met with a claw to the face, from an angry hellhound not playing anymore. Not a stranger to a bit of pain, Perseus gripped the knife and veins popped out. The hellhound slowly circled Perseus, thinking he had this in the bag.

Perseus, almost already knowing where it would jump immediately reacted when it happened.

Once the hellhound jumped to grab its kill, Perseus threw his knife as hard as he could. A golden shimmer surrounded the weapon and flew straight through the head of the hellhound, thus ending its life, Shimmering it away with gold dust.

The now confused child felt the soul leave with the body, which never happened.

"Aren't I the luckiest boy alive," mocking himself and his stupid luck at times.

Grabbing the knife that flew towards the ground, Perseus questioned the golden shimmer in his mind, wondering what that was for.

"Well that was unexpected," stated an unknown female voice, before giving a small round of claps.

Instantly on alert, Perseus, looking for the source on the voice shouted a simple greeting.

"Who's there?!" yelled the once again frightened boy.

"Well, you do not really have to see me at the moment," subtly noted the disembodied voice, "I am sure you have many questions concerning the animal you had just battled."

"Maybe…" Perseus said timidly.

"Well I got just the book for you!" happily shouted the voice.

His hands got heavier as a book titled _Greek Mythology for Dummies _fell in his hands.

"Enjoy this! Oh, and make sure to read chapter 27 Section 5 Thoroughly." told the confused child.

"Thank you…Ms.?" Questioned Perseus.

"Call me Evelyn! I'll see you! Oh my, I'm so forgetful. There's two special presents for your efforts, little one. Check your backpack. Bye!" softly noted the voice.

Shaking his head at such a weird day, Perseus quickly scanned through the summary of the book. Looking for chapter 27 section 5, he found it labeled _Deducing Your Godly Parent._

What?

Keeping that for later, Percy remember she said she had presents for him.

Running to find what was in his backpack, Perseus quickly found a beautiful bronze set of knives, decorated with purple flowers. Along with a piece of paper holding a lot of text.

_Percy, it is nice finally being able to at least communicate with you. Make sure to read the book after this, as it holds much useful information. First, I would like to apologize for what I put you through. Especially with that horrid man they lastly left you with. _

_Still, it will shape you for what is to come, so I can see there is still some benefits to this situation. The ancient laws are annoyingly stupid. Now to get to the main point, I would like to let you know what you face ahead. Your journey should be to Camp-Half-blood, In New York City where you will find even more answers to satisfy your thirst for it._

_I would suggest picking up some Martial Arts as it would help you with fighting these monsters (read the book) and surviving your journey. To help you with your knives, I have sent you another handbook on these tools, along with some different forms of martial arts. I am expecting you to learn them well. _

_You can thank me for a few things in your journey to here, but the ancient laws are something else, not letting me see you too much. Now Percy, I would make sure you spend at least some time thinking to yourself, on this world. _

_I know you're only seven, but you are quite the mature one. You can thank me for some of the 'things' you can do too. Nevertheless, about those souls you feel from living things you kill? Well, they are part of your abilities, look into something called Necromancy. It will be useful. For you especially._

_You will be my greatest child, I know it. _

_Love, Mom._

Percy felt a tear drop from his face, this has marked the craziest day he had ever experienced in his life, other than his escapades with Gabe. It was his Mom. Finally, some form of communication with her. He still wanted to know more from her, see her, be with her and had so many questions.

He had never expected he would finally see some sort of semblance of his mother here.

But it also sounded like he would not hear from her in a while.

Wiping his tears, Percy (He liked this name now) did exactly what his mother suggested. He read.

* * *

(1 month later)

Percy had just finished each book that he had been given, along with learning two different forms of martial arts. He was far from mastering them, but he was certainly introduced to them.

His training consisted of body weight exercise. No weights. Apparently it would hurt his body structure, according to the book.

He could wait.

Among the various styles of fighting that he found, his favorites were Bojuka, which centered around self-defense, and Bokator which was based on a vast array of strikes to possibly kill your opponent.

Again, without any help it was hard for him to understand it amazingly, but Percy managed.

For his beautiful set of knives, he took a liking to it immediately, holding them where ever he traveled, practicing them any chance he got after his martial arts.

Noting again on that Percy had to get to this place called camp-halfblood, he pulled out the book he had been given, which was now a bit torn and worn, due to the many times Percy had read it and written on it.

It was amazing what the world he was introduced to offered. He had not deciphered who his 'parent' was yet, but he had a few suspicions. But the special section that his mother had told him to read was amazing.

It described, _Necromancy_ which was the act of bringing the dead in your command to fight for you or do your bidding. It was really fucking dark, but that did not bother Perseus as much as it should have. Gabe kind of took most of his innocence away.

It was really hard though, and he for what was in the book, most demigods with this ability had it weak. By his mother's words though, he could possibly be specially attuned for this.

Percy had not started his trek to the camp his mother had mentioned yet, but was planning to very soon. It seemed like a place to possibly make nice friends, as he was sure his mother was leading him towards the right direction.

He was starting to feel lonely.

Percy had read that human contact was important. Especially for children his age. He needed someone to talk to. Percy was just hoping that they would be nice.

* * *

**That's another chapter. Thanks for reading, again. Have not established a special schedule, but I will release as early as I can. Much love.**


	3. Traveling

**Here we go again… Cannot thank you kind persons enough for reviewing, following and favoring. Such a pleasing feeling. I will try and release good work for you all, to show some appreciation. Thank you again, it is both unexpected and amazing. Good guesses for Percy's mother though, not saying anything… Alrighty, enough chit chat. Story time!**

Percy had just finished his training, it had been about a week after realizing that he needed some form of communication with other human beings. Again, it was quite lonely down in these woods.

Resting up after finishing his weapon training, he was essentially beat. Percy was always tired after his workouts. That's the point. Future Percy did not enjoy it though. Poor guy.

He had his eyes closed as he debated on his next move. Leaning his head back on a lone tree, full of marks that resembled as someone had stab, slashed, and nicked it to death. You could probably guess the source.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed times like these, where he could relax. Just think about his life. Without the worries of a Gabe. Just training. Well he would have enjoyed it, if not a small blur flew past him and accidently kicked him in the rib.

"OOF-Holy SHIT what was th-," Before dodging the next blurs that would fly past him.

"Are those hellhounds? Oh Gods."

Running towards the direction of the blurs, Percy had his knives in his hands to both test out new skills and save whoever hit him in the ribs to get them to apologize.

Seeing his targets, Percy saw a girl around his age cornered by a tree by three hellhounds.

_Oh, this will be fun, _thought Percy giddy at the fact that there was more than one hellhound to battle. All feelings or soreness flew by him, forgetting his previous workouts.

Seeing the one on the left jump at the girl, he decided to make that his first victim, shooting towards it, with a blade ready to slab it. Sticking it straight through its head, Percy was already moving to the next hellhound to the right. Sliding under it, Percy sliced its neck sending it to Tartarus.

The final hellhound did catch him by surprise though, as it jumped at him to do some damage, but Percy reacted accordingly and sidestepped its attack, running a dagger down its side, finishing the last of the hellhounds.

Sheathing the blades, Percy clapped his hands and turned towards the girl in question.

Only for her to glare at him holding a menacing hammer.

"I had that!" She exclaimed seemingly confident that she could defeat the hellhounds.

"Sure, you did. Plus, you hit me in the ribs, and it really hurt. Please apologize." Studying the girl, he noticed that she had particularly piercing eyes. Grey in color, the girl had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and clothing that would fit a description of an elementary schooler during the summer. She was pretty cute.

In the perspective of the stranger girl, she noticed that this boy was kind of cute. Shaggy black hair that touched his eyes a bit, beautiful Sea green eyes along with a proportionally shaped nose to lips. Interesting. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a long sleeve shirt, a pretty standard outfit.

She wasn't worrying about that though, as she still believed that she had that in the bag.

"Look, sorry about that but those hellhounds were all mine-wait. How do you know what hellhounds are? You can see them? How did you kill them? How were you so fast? Tell m-." The girl blasted off with questions before Percy interrupted her.

"Woah, slow your roll there. Let's introduce ourselves first. We can get to the details later. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meetcha." Sticking his hand out, Percy wanted her to answer all those questions too, although.

"Annabeth Chase. Likewise. I still have a lot of questions for you." The now named Annabeth begrudgingly greeted the newcomer.

"Now that that's out the way, can we speak like civilized children?" Raising his eyebrow, Percy was expecting some sort of compliance.

"That sounds like a good idea." Annabeth shrugged, agreeing with the boy.

Percy looked around the forest, "Over here, I set up camp quite close." Motioning for Annabeth to come his way.

She followed him to this setup that held a simple tent along with a fireplace, and noticed lots of almost destroyed trees, full of scratches and bruises along their bodies.

"It looks like a hurricane came through here." She noted, not really knowing the reason for the damage.

"You will know soon, now let's sit down." Percy sat down and waited for Annabeth to finish inspecting his home.

She sat down and decided to be blunt.

"So, you're a demigod?"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had been conversing for an hour. They had got to know each other a bit, of course none of them telling each other the real reasons why they were not home with their parents. They did now know that each of them had were demigods, and Percy knew Annabeth's parent now.

Percy just told her he really didn't know his parent yet.

Annabeth had mentioned that she had communication with her parent, and her godly mother had helped her survive for about two months. She was just surprised by the number of hellhounds, not knowing that some travel in groups.

Percy had told Annabeth how he had been training for some time, learning more about his origins and what not.

He tried to play it a bit cool, but in the inside, he was sort of giddy that he was in contact with another human being.

Well, demigod human being.

Nevertheless, he had offered Annabeth to travel with him a bit. See where it could go.

Annabeth, seeing no reason to reject accepted of course, realizing that this boy was nice and they could help each other.

They both had said that their parents had told each of the children to travel towards Camp half-blood.

It was interesting to see how each of them interacted with each other.

"So when should we start traveling to the camp?" Questioned Annabeth, wondering when would be the best time.

Percy responded, "Well why not now?"

Annabeth smiled, "You read my mind."

"Also, can I get those books you mentioned? I love books." Another reason to travel with Percy.

"Here ya go. Let's wait till tomorrow morning, and we can plan our move tonight." Percy was done with the books anyway, and was happy to help his newest friend.

"Thank you! Oh boy, I can't wait to see what's at this camp." Annabeth grinned, excited to see what her mother had mentioned.

Annabeth again, told Percy of what she had heard, "You know there are a bunch of demigods over there, just having fun!"

Percy marveled almost, "Hey my mom never told me that! It sounds great!"

The two newest friends conversed throughout the night, ready for their newest journey to what they call, Camp Half-Blood.

"NEW YORK HERE WE COME!"

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Annabeth asked impatiently every now and then. She was also reading her new book, but still wanted to start her trek to Camp Half-blood.

Percy responded, "Let me finish packing, then we can head on out."

"You said that five minutes ago!" She looked up to the boy who seemed like he didn't want to go.

"I was just making sure I didn't leave anything important," He looked at her, "Now we can go. You ready?" He smirked, knowing that it would rile her.

"I SAID THAT I WAS READY 30 MINUTES AGO!" she exasperatedly got up, turning towards any direction.

"Wrong way."

"I know."

* * *

It had been about a week when Percy and Annabeth started heading to Camp Half-blood. It was sort of boring, as they only had met one or two hellhounds. He was a bit scared for the next monster would come, but also excited.

What would it be? Maybe he would face the might Echidna, that he read in the book he gave Annabeth.

Oh boy, wouldn't that be fun.

Annabeth had her nose stuck in her book throughout this short week. They talked here and there, but let it be known. When Annabeth had a book in her hand, she was a no show.

Silly Annabook

Well, that was the name Percy adapted to her once he realized that she would not be talking to him while she had that book. She had slapped him on the shoulder when he called her that, but silently chuckled. It was cute.

The duo had boarded a train through Arizona, trying to make a quick journey to their destination. He used this cool thing that he read about called _mist manipulation_ that would confuse mortals into thinking the controllers bidding. Kind of.

It was still something he was learning, and got pretty lucky while trying it. Guess he was pretty good with it.

It would've been lack luster if Annabeth had not pushed him to visit the Grand Canyon.

"Cmon Percy it will be one of few only stops we do! You know you want to!" Annabeth looked at Percy with puppy eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes at the attempt to persuade him. "Look Annabeth, we should really get to Camp Half-blood, we can make it a short trip without stops."

"Please! It will be really short… In and Out!" Annabeth looked Percy right in the eyes.

Knowing that she would not stop at any costs, he decided that he would obey.

"Fine."

Annabeth pumped her little fist in the air and whisper shouted, "Yes!"

They got off the train at the right spot, and Annabeth found a bunch of tourist speculating at the landmark.

"Percy, you know the Grand Canyon-." Percy tuned her out but smiled at the rambling girl.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was happy with the decision. He knew Annabeth must have had some sort of hard life, as she was both a demigod and ran away from home. If it was any similar to what he had experienced, Percy was happy that she had something she could enjoy and take her mind off of her problems.

He was looking at the scenery when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned, only to find a beautiful woman staring at him.

"What is a little boy doing here all alone?" She asked him, almost licking her lips.

Weirded out by the vibes she gave off, Percy responded "Nothing." He used this chance to practice some mist manipulation which he would admit was getting better.

He did a little motion with his hand expecting her eyes to glaze but she simply stared at him. Which could only mean one of two things. Either he wasn't as good as he thought he was, or this was no human.

Eyes opening with realization, he got his answer in the form of a clawed hand making way to his face.

Diving back, he muttered two singular words.

"Oh shit."

He looked for Annabeth, only to find her in the midst of the crowd, not really paying attention to what was happening here. Gods, he hated the mist some times. Even though he just attempted to use it.

Paying attention to the fight in front of him, he realized that she was quite fast, the only reason he had dodged that was both his hyper instincts, and the monster was not really trying her hardest. He was a little kid after all.

She zoomed towards him, not expecting much retaliation but was surprised when he pushed a strike to the right with his forearm, "How the f-." and was punched shortly in the ribcage, making her eyes pop out.

She grunted and pushed her eyebrows together, realizing that she would need to go full speed. She sped straight towards the little boy, impatient to kill this little boy.

Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the speed she held, and barely had time to side step the attack and elbow the Empousa in the back, pushing her forwards. She quickly turned though, and this time Percy did not have any time to react.

He put his hands up, almost like he had his knives, and wished to the very Gods he had them on him. He had left them on the floor about 5 feet away from him, knowing that he would not be able to get him now.

Like the Gods had listened, the knives appeared in his hands, for the Empousa, she hadn't expected them and violently threw herself at the child in a fit of rage.

He smirked, slashed out at her outstretched hand making her scream in agony.

Again, he wasted no time while the Empousa was distracted and ran the knife from her lower body to her head almost slicing her in half.

He felt her soul go down with her body. It was almost like he could touch it.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when she vanished in gold dust. Percy dropped his hands to his knees as the adrenaline wore off, tired from the battle.

He had realized a few things after that battle. First, he needed more battle experience. Two, he needed to figure out how he got those knives to his hands, and three he needed to get faster. Much faster. He wondered how the battle would go with more than one Empousa. Thank Gods she underestimated him too.

Annabeth came running to the boy, wondering what got him so tired.

"Hey Percy what happened over here?"

"Well, I just ran into another monster." He looked up at her with a neutral face.

"WHAT? Oh my, I knew coming here was a bad idea." She looked confused, wondering why he was so tired after he took down three hellhounds with ease back at the forest.

"What type of monster was it?" She questioned.

"Empousa, I think." He was not really sure.

"Oh Gods, those things are fast, you alright?" She was looking at him amazed.

He smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, let's head out before we meet another one." But his eyes popped when she grabbed his hand and led him back to the train. Percy also didn't see the tiny blush on her face.

She moved on forwards, "Let's."

* * *

They had had a bite courtesy of the train, which served surprisingly good food.

Percy again was debating how he would practice on the train, as he needed to train for future battles.

Annabeth was laying across the seat with her legs across Percy's laps. They looked like two friends traveling to a little park to have some fun.

They were not going exactly to a park, but they hoped they would have fun.

She was again nose deep into the book of Greek Mythology, trying to soak information into her brain.

Heh, Anabook.

Percy now moved his mind to the little maneuver that he executed at the Canyon. Where his knives magically appeared in his hands. He put the knives that were sheathed to his sides (He now realized that he should keep those sheathes at his sides.

It would still be useful for his knives to appear on a whim in any situation.

He stuck his hands out in a position where he would be able to hold them correctly.

He reached deep into his soul, and tried to make the knives appear in his hand.

Nothing happened.

Again, he tried.

Nothing.

Annabeth looked at him weirdly.

He didn't care.

Oh this would be a long ride.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning. Percy still had his hands out waiting for the moment to happen. Again, he could mostly control his sleep. Ish. To an extent enough where he could stay up all day pretty easily.

He was getting frustrated, it happened so easily over at the Canyon. He lost count how many times he tried

He wondered when it would happen. Hopefully sometime soo-

_Shink_

"Oh wow." He muttered as they appeared in his hands unexpectedly.

It was like a barrier had been broke. After so many attempts trying to get it through his head and soul, Percy finally managed to do it. It was magical.

He tried to make it appear in its sheaths, and lo and behold, it went straight there. Guess a barrier had been broken. Playing around with it a bit more, he smiled.

He looked at Anabook. The _Greek Mythology For Dummies _was laying right on her face, with her arms awkwardly hanging on her sides, she looked pretty comfy.

Percy laid his head back to the seat.

This would be relaxing ride.

Yes Percy, it would be.

* * *

Percy was awoken by an excited Annabeth.

He opened his eyes and looked at the blonde-haired girl, it must have been early morning. He sniffed danger. Almost like something was going to happen. "What's your deal?"

"They have this amazing burger, you have to try it!"

Percy rolled his eyes yet chuckled.

Yes, Relaxing.

* * *

**My, this one took a bit longer to release. At least it was a bit longer! Sorry bout that fellows, still haven't made a schedule...**

**Yes I know I'm unorganized :).**

**Thanks for reading, much love again... stay tuned for more!**


	4. Monster

**My oh my, what a long time it has been. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and my apologies go out to you who read this story, for not updating recently. Been a bit busy with school and all, but I'm back at it, and ready for more! Percy will be arriving to camp half-blood soon, and might meet someone special! Now that will be interesting. Enough chit chat, enjoy!**

_Oh my Gods, this is boring, _Percy thought to himself as a day had passed in the train without action. He already mastered his little trick with his daggers, quickly growing bored of it.

He was tempted to jump off and walk there himself, looking for some sort of entertainment. Curse ADHD, something all demigods around the world silently agreement, even though it kept them alive.

Looking at Annabeth for about the 70th time this ride, he let her know his feelings quite audibly. "I'm so fucking bored."

Frowning at his use of language, Annabeth responded, "Aren't you like seven-years-old?". She questioned him, "Where in God's name did you learn that type of language?"

He thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell her a bit about his history, "I had a caretaker by the name of Gabe for some time before I met you in the forest. He wasn't the most caring guy, nor did he care about what type of language he used. So here I am, picking up after him." He glanced at her looking for a reaction.

Her eyes widened a bit, before asking him another question, "What about your parents? Well your non-Godly one at least."

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, don't really care. A lady found me in the streets and brought me to her little foster home, so I'm pretty sure he isn't alive or he doesn't care about me." It hurt Percy to say that, and he really did care what his father thought of him, but he hadn't really put much thought into it after his escapades with Gabe.

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's, and gave him an awkward smile, not really knowing how to respond to that. So being the little girl always looking for answers, pushed him a little more. "…And Gabe? Did he… hurt you?"

Percy looked downtrodden, nodded and responded, "Every chance he got. He didn't hold back. He liked to see me suffer." Percy pulled up his sleeve up a bit, and what appeared made Annabeth's eyes go wet.

She could see a solid number of scars on his forearm, which looked both old and somewhat recent. Percy felt Annabeth's hand grip him harder. She looked at him and sighed.

"I had a step-mother that made me feel like I endangered my family because I was just there. I didn't like her, and she didn't like me. I loved my dad and my brothers, but it was too much. So, I ran away, I couldn't take it anymore. Here I am, and I don't know what I'm looking for. Thank Gods I found you, because you've made my life much more interesting. Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that ugly guy, but I know you can move forward. I know you're strong, Percy." She smirked at him and Percy smiled back, at her attempt to cheer him up. He was happy he met someone nice and caring.

He was happy he could make Annabeth feel better. He was also happy that they had shared each other's history a bit more, something Percy always wanted to try. Before he could respond, a roar down the train broke their little moment.

Percy hurriedly opened their compartment, looking for the source of the roar, only to find a large figure hulking at the end of this section of the train. He went back inside and relayed what he saw to Annabeth.

"We have to get out. We can't fight something that big. Not yet at least." She looked a bit frightened, but kept a strong head already thinking of ways out.

"I was thinking the same thing." Inwardly, he was about 10% sure he could take on the cyclops, but it was better not to take chances.

Annabeth looked out the window, and saw that the safest place to jump off the train from was around five minutes away. They didn't have that time.

"We can't jump off now, we're on a bridge. The next best thing we have is five minutes away, and I can hear the thing coming closer. We're going to have to stall." Her face was a little more panicked now, as she peeked outside the compartment.

Percy gave his opinion, "I'll hold it off. You stay here." He wanted her to be safe, at the very least. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'll stay back. Of course not! I'm helping!" She pulled out her back and brought a hat out. "My mom got me this pretty cool thing, let's see if it'll help us." She grinned, before putting on the cap and disappearing.

Percy's eyes widened, before shaking his head, "That's so cool. Alrighty, ready when you are." His response was the compartment door sliding in, and the invisible girl started running to the side opposite to the figure, making as much noise as possible.

Percy caught her way of thinking, waiting for the monster to start running towards her direction. He stomped by and looked around for the noise maker, not realizing that it's back was left unprotected from any attackers.

Percy jumped and aimed to stab at his back, because that was as far he could reach. Both daggers entered his back, and the monster roared in pain, before rapidly turning around swinging his hand along. Percy jumped back and realized that his daggers were stuck against its back, and frowned. Then, subsequently smirked and made them appear in his hand.

"That's so badass." He looked up to see the one-eyed monster stomping towards him. Percy looked surprised and muttered, _cyclops._

Percy dived under its legs and swiped at his tendons, looking for any sort of damage against the beast. The cyclops learned its lesson though, and turned even faster, swinging at Percy once again, this time clipping Percy in the shoulder, making him flips once landing on the floor.

Percy's shoulder throbbed but he quickly rolled back, dodging a stomp from the monster. These daggers weren't doing much damage.

Thankfully, relaying the pressure from Percy, something caved the cyclops chest a bit, and it looked surprised, before swinging at every direction. He knew Annabeth was at work.

The cyclops though ignored the attack, and charged straight for Percy again. Percy ran away, looking for options to escape its rampage for a second before the cyclops tripped and landed on its face.

Percy blessed Annabeth, before jumping off a seat aiming his daggers at the head of the cyclops, only for it to barely go through. _Oh shit, _Percy was thrown off of the monsters back quite roughly. He gained his bearing only for a large hand to make way to his figure, and was slapped into a compartment door, making his vision go blurry.

Annabeth, still invisible, scrunched her eyebrows, and aimed to at least give the cyclops a good stab, when it ran to the fallen form of Percy. She aimed at his sacred place, and sank it deep.

The cyclops fell to his hands and roared, but looked enraged getting back up in a matter of seconds, stomping towards his attacker, wildly swiping managing to get Annabeth through sheer luck. She yelped, cap falling off her head, and hit against the train floor.

Percy finally recovered and saw the cyclops looming over Annabeth's fallen form. His eyes widened briefly and narrowed in anger, but needed to do something quick. He grabbed one of his knives and threw it, strangely enough it had enveloped in a greenish fire, which struck the cyclops in the back. The cyclops body convulsed in pain, and he gave a roar and his finally succumbed to his damages, as the fire spread inside his body. It dissolved into golden powder, and Percy grinned tiredly when he sensed its soul leave along with his body. He picked up the dagger, and grabbed their things out of their compartment.

He walked over to Annabeth, who looked quite beat and picked her up bridal style as she smiled tiredly at him, happy that they had survived. Percy pulled the emergency stop, seeing the train finally touched land, and managed to get off. Luckily, they were crossing land that was close to a forest. So Percy ran off to find someplace to rest.

* * *

It was the day after, Percy had found an upturned tree that lead into a little hideout that would suffice for Annabeth. He did what he could for her while she rested, as she had hit her head pretty bad. Nevertheless, she would be ready by sometime today.

This gave Percy some time to think about the about what had occurred. Especially the fire that enveloped his dagger when he threw it. No matter how awesome that was, he needed to know how he did it.

There was also the fact that they had met a cyclops on the train. What else would they meet on their journey to camp half-blood?

What if it was more than one cyclops?

These thoughts helped Percy realize a few things. One, he needed to get stronger. He was young, but with these monsters, he needed to get stronger. For him and Annabeth. Two, there were some nasty monsters out there. He was sure there was much worse than the cyclops, which only further supported his first realization.

Sighing, the boy looked up at the little fire he had got going only to find red eyes staring right at him. The black bunny looked at Percy for a second, before jumping up into his lap. The rabbit sniffed Percy while he observed the animal. He yelped suddenly though, when the rabbit gave him a rather nasty bite right on his stomach.

_Fuck, _he cursed eternally, wondering why it bit him before chasing the rabbit away, who ran off as soon as it bit Percy.

Percy counted almost half a mile of running before the bunny stopped suddenly. Right before Percy's eyes, it transformed into rather nasty looking serpent that coiled at the floor.

Percy's eyes widened, then hardened, summoning his knives in both of his hand wondering how he would deal with this monster.

The serpent looked at the boy, impressed that he could already summon his knives then shrugged before speaking, _"You can relax boy. I'm here in place for your mother". _Percy, for he didn't know how many times today, looked surprised before responding. Lowering his knives, "Really?".

"_Yes really, here to let you know a few things and answer some questions", _the snake hissed out. He seemed friendly enough.

Percy sat down and crossed his legs, looking at the serpent before questioning him.

"So, who starts?"

* * *

"So, you're saying, I can use snakes almost like a familiar? Oh wow, that's so awesome. Always wanted something like that."

"_Yes, you just have to ask for it almost using your willpower and you will be granted with according to how you want it. Of course, as you grow more powerful the better the snake, but that's later." _The servant was happy he could teach Percy a bit.

Percy looked at the snake and smiled, around half an hour had passed while talking with the snake. He had asked about Annabeth earlier, and the snake had told him not to worry about it right now. Trusting the being, they had conversed for a while.

"Also, mister serpent, I have a question about my powers." Percy looked curious.

'_Shoot, little one," _the snake hissed.

Percy decided to be blunt, "Well, what can I do? First off, I can summon my knives from anywhere, I can use green fire, and I can feel the souls of monsters I kill? The book I had was pretty vague, and I was hoping you could help me with them."

"_Well I do not want to spoil all the fun of finding out about your powers, but I will give you some insight. When you summon your knives, that's clever use of magic. You have a small affinity for fire due to your mother, and finally the souls you feel when you slay monsters is your strong affinity for Necromancy. Your mother has not had a child with such a strong sense for necromancy in a millennium." _This information made Percy look happy, as he was so cool.

"Well I knew it had something to do with necromancy, but how can I look further into this? I really want to learn how to do this." Percy looked excited, for the simple fact that he was going to learn some more.

The snake summoned an old book, before giving it to Percy, _"Your mother planned to give this to you. It will help with many things I'm sure, but its main focus is necromancy. I could give you a mini crash course if you'd like." _The black monster was excited that he could teach the son of his master, but didn't show it.

Percy's eyes shined with excitement, "Fuck yeah!"

"Also, what should I call you?"

"_Just call me snake for now boy."_

* * *

Another half an hour had passed and Percy was taught briefly how to grab a monster soul, and make it your own. He started off with an ant. Boy, did he feel powerful when controlling its soul. It was almost intoxicating.

"_You will start learning how to control bigger souls as you grow more powerful, it's essential to always thin-." _The snake stopped mid-sentence before grimacing.

"_It looks like a duo of cyclops has just caught onto your scent. Go find your friend, and we will see what to do from there. I'm no good in a fight, as I'm just an informative snake. I'll be hanging around your neck for now." _The snake hopped onto Percy's neck before they took off in search for Annabeth. Percy was worried. They barely handled once cyclops with a healthy Annabeth. How would they do against two, with an injured one?

* * *

Percy entered the clearing around the hideout without vision of the monsters. "You know where they are?"

"_Yes, they are a few minutes away, so best prepare," _the snake hissed back.

Percy clenched his teeth and moved to Annabeth. He gently shook her awake. He needed her to be awake, incase things went wrong and they needed to run. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the night.

"Percy? Where are we? Is that a snake?" She immediately questioned Percy, which was expected of course.

"In a little hideout I made, we're in Ohio I believe, not sure about the specifics. Yes, that's a snake, you may call him snake. Still, there are more important matters at hand hehe. There's two cyclops heading our way right now." Her eyes widened at this little bit of information, as she had just woken up. And fought a cyclops.

"Oh Gods, we have to go, we can't beat them! We barely beat one!" She looked frightened, which was expected this time.

"Ya, well there's two problems here. You're injured, and these cyclops are faster than us. So we gotta meet them head on," Percy tried to reason with Annabeth.

They argued for three solid minutes, almost forgetting that the cyclops were coming their way, before hearing a loud snap up ahead. Two cyclops emerged from the forest, one smaller than the other, and the bigger on the same size as the cyclops on the bus.

The children looked at each other, before hiding in the shadows, Annabeth with her cap, looking for any opportunities to kill the monsters. Percy grimaced. This would be a hard fight.

Well that was before two other kids ran into the clearing. One holding a spear, and the other holding a sword.

"Luke, you didn't tell me there would be two." The girl almost questioned the older looking boy.

Scratching the back of his head, the boy named Luke looked worried. "Well, I didn't know either. I swear it was one. That's what I saw. Sorry Thals."

Percy's eyes widened as they got into a battle-ready position, the cyclops noticing their presence.

_So they will fight them, guess I'll help em out, _Percy thought to himself before announcing his presence.

"Need help?"

* * *

**I sorta feel like these are short, so I will start working to make them even longer. Also, I hope you can see some growth as a writer in this story from the first chapter. Again, thank you for the reads, reviews, follows and favorites you beautiful humans. Peace!**


End file.
